


Love Is In The Chippy

by savannah_blue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A very smart pet chicken, Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannah_blue/pseuds/savannah_blue
Summary: Harry likes to take his pet chicken Geraldine to the local chippy for lunch. When Harry runs into a handsome stranger one day at the chippy, Geraldine plays matchmaker.Written from the chicken's POV. Obviously.





	Love Is In The Chippy

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, I guess I wrote a thing? Inspired by [this post](http://www.mllesouthernbelle.tumblr.com/post/174565302363/louisadmirer-au-where-farmer-harry-and-football#) in response to [Harry's new Gucci campaign](https://www.instagram.com/p/BjiGDebDZjH/?hl=en&taken-by=gucci%E2%80%9D>Harry's%20new%20Gucci%20campaign)

Harry was quite alright for a human. He had given Geraldine a fluffy, pink pillow to sit on that was quite comfy and always made sure she had enough of her favorite grains to eat. He gave her cuddles every night – although she suspected that those were more for his benefit than for hers. And he would bring her along on his daily trips to the local chippy, though even Geraldine thought he was a bit weird for doing so. But she very much enjoyed the change in scenery, so who was she to complain about her owner's eccentric ways when it came to his pet chicken.

This fine day they were strolling into the chippy as usual, with Geraldine cradled in Harry's arms as usual, and Harry perusing the menu as usual before choosing his favorite as usual. Geraldine was waiting for Harry to get his order as usual, tell the owner to keep the change as usual and them standing outside the rundown building while Harry finished his food. As usual.

Except something not at all usual happened before Harry received his order. Geraldine was put down on the counter quite abruptly, startling her from her half-dozing. She spluttered – yes, chickens can splutter, thank you very much – and looked around in surprise.

There was a man profusely apologizing to Harry while gesturing at Harry's immaculate checkered suit – now splattered with gravy. From an apparent run-in, Geraldine deduced. The suit was one of Harry's favorite one's for their little outings and Geraldine winced in sympathy. Harry sure was not happy about getting his fancy suit all soiled.

Turning her gaze to her owner, Geraldine frowned in confusion – yes, chickens can frown, too, of course they can. Harry was not looking unhappy at all. In fact, he was looking abnormally happy for a man with a love for fine clothing who had just had one of his finest suits covered in gravy. He was blushing and staring adoringly at the man in front of him that was still rambling on, now offering to pay for dry cleaning.

Geraldine prided herself on being quite observant for a pet chicken and made the conclusion that her owner was very much swooning over the man that was now giving a nervous chuckle when Harry kept staring at him without replying. She gave the man a quick once over. He was quite handsome for a human, Geraldine had to admit. Not dressed as impeccably as her Harry, but then nobody was, in Geraldine's humble opinion. But the man had quite nice eyes that crinkled when he smiled at Harry and his smile was kind. He kept pushing his fringe back in a nervous gesture which awakened the mother hen in Geraldine (no pun intended).

Harry had been going at it alone for quite a while now, and though Geraldine very much appreciated the pampering, she was not opposed to Harry meeting someone to share his life with. Someone human. A pet chicken was all well and good, but she thought her Harry could benefit from some more human cuddles. It would do good on her feathers, too, to let someone else cuddle Harry every once in a while – their nightly cuddles had her feathers all ruffled up and getting them back to a decent state took quite some time every day.

Geraldine turned her attention back to her owner. Harry was now stammering something unintelligible to the stranger. Geraldine wanted to roll her eyes, but she was a bit worried of hurting Harry's feelings if he caught her. Harry was usually so charming, but this strange man seemed to render him a complete fool. That would not do. This man was to give her Harry lots of human cuddles. Geraldine clearly needed to step in.

She flapped her wings and landed with a thump on the ground between the two men. Not her most elegant landing, but in her defense, the chippy was quite crowded and the counter a bit slippery. The stranger let out a surprised squeak as Geraldine landed at his feet. Harry blushed an even deeper shade of red and bent down to pick up Geraldine, introducing her to the stranger with a chuckle equal parts embarrassed and proud.

The man peered down at Geraldine and introduced himself as Louis. Geraldine liked his name. It was quite regal and refined. A worthy match for his Harry, she decided. She craned her neck to pick at Harry's chest expectantly and he let out a yelp before sheepishly introducing himself back to the man. To Louis.

Geraldine puffed out her feathers and was quite happy when she became the topic of a rather lengthy conversation. Satisfied the the ice had been broken, she relaxed back into Harry's hold and let him awkwardly chat with Louis.

When Harry received his order they moved outside to eat as usual. Except it wasn't usual at all, since Louis moved outside with them and kept chatting with Harry as they ate, their little duo having grown to a trio. Geraldine picked at the ground, wanting to give Harry and Louis their privacy. Every now and then she would discreetly glance up, pleased with the smiles and laughs that were exchanged between the two. Content that she had done her job, Geraldine turned her head back to the ground and let the humans get on with their mating rituals.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, give some kudos/comments and make my day :) I also made [this](https://homeofsavannahblue.tumblr.com/post/174572623255/love-is-in-the-chippy) tumblr post if you'd want to reblog and let your friends now about it :)


End file.
